


Come Home Safe

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson, Inhumans (Marvel), Nightmares, Nuturing Daisy, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Series, Romance, Secret Warriors (Marvel), Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Spooning, Watchdogs (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy's back working for the rebuilt SHIELD - but she's still looking out for her people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> This started out as a fill for the prompt: _Imagine person A of your OTP working overnight to meet a deadline, leaving person B to sleep alone. Struggling to do this, B gets up during the night and goes to the next room where A is, snuggling up to sleep beside them while they work._ \- but it ended up less domestic and a bit more intense than I was originally planning it would!

I wake abruptly from my nightmare, and flail around for a few moments before I manage to untangle myself from the bedding and switch on the lamp on the nightstand. I lie, heart thumping and breathing ragged, trying to banish the images from my brain, and trying to calm myself. It's only as I begin to calm down that I realise what's wrong with my current situation – I'm in bed alone, which explains why Daisy hadn't woken me before the nightmare got too bad as she usually does. And then I remember – she's pulling an all-nighter, desperately trying to hack the satellites of various covert organisations, like the NSA and the CIA, in order to discover the location of the group of Watchdogs who, despite the ending of the Sokovia Accords, were capturing Inhumans and spiriting them away. She'd suggested I go to bed since I don't know the first thing about hacking, and I was in any case recovering from being injured in our most recent encounter with the Watchdogs when I'd helped Daisy and her team move to safety a small group of Inhumans who'd formed a small community on the edge of the Owhyee Desert in Nevada; unfortunately the Watchdogs had arrived before we could get everyone out, and a vicious firefight had ensued. I wasn't the only one who'd been injured – in fact, Daisy had been the only one to escape unscathed – which had been small consolation to my wounded pride.

I ease myself out of the bed, and walk through from the bedroom into the main room in the quarters Daisy and I now share in the rebuilt Playground. She looks up as soon as I step into the room, and her abstracted look dissolves into one of obvious concern as I cross to the couch on which she sits.

"I'm sorry, Phil," she says immediately, standing up and sliding her arms around me as soon as I'm within reach. 

I frown at her. "What are you sorry for?" I ask, confused.

"For being in here, instead of in there with you." She brushes her thumb over my frown lines, then presses a kiss to my brow. "Was it a very bad one?"

I don't know how she knows I've had a nightmare – perhaps it's obvious to someone with her ability to read people's vibrations. I nod, because one of the things we'd both agreed on when we'd finally become intimately involved three months ago was that we would always be honest with each other, no matter what.

She kisses my nose, then both my cheeks, before tenderly kissing me on the mouth. "Do you want me to make you a drink?"

"No, thank you." She squeezes me a bit tighter, then guides me to sit beside her on the couch. "How's it going?" I ask.

"I'm nearly there, I think," she says, grimacing with obvious frustration. I can tell she's annoyed that it's taking her so long (by her standards) to pinpoint the Watchdogs' location.

"Mind if I stay with you for now?" I ask a little tentatively; I don't want my presence to disturb her.

"Of course not," she says immediately, her tone completely sincere so I know that she's not just indulging me.

"Thanks." 

She encourages me to settle more comfortably beside her, pulling the big woollen throw from the back of the couch, and covering me with it so that I won't feel cold. I suppress a smile at her actions; she has a – to my mind – totally adorable 'mother hen' mode that she goes into very often around me (although I'm by no means the only recipient of Daisy's nurturing).

"Comfy?" she asks in a soft voice as she finishes tucking the throw around me.

"Very," I assure her, and she leans in to give me a brief kiss on the lips, then turns her attention back to the three laptops she has set up on the table in front of her. I watch her for a while, knowing that she's oblivious to my attention once she's back in work mode; it's always a pleasure to watch her putting her computer skills to use – not just because she's so damn good at what she does, but also because it's a reminder of Skye, the young woman I first met four years ago and fell in love with, although I denied that I had to myself and everyone else for a long time.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

I wake some time later to an insistent beeping, and it takes me a moment to realise that it's an alarm on one of Daisy's laptops. I'm surprised that I fell asleep, and even more surprised to find that Daisy and I are snuggled together on the couch. I have no recollection of her spooning up with me, yet here I am, my back pressed to her chest, her arms around my torso, and our legs tangled together, with the throw spread over us both.

I hear her groan softly behind me, then a mutter of "Shit" as she registers the alarm. I'm already moving, sitting back upright as she shifts behind me until she's seated next to me again, and tapping madly at one of the keyboards, the alarm silenced.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice raspy with sleep.

"I've found them," she says in a fiercely exultant tone, and her words wake me up properly.

"Where?" I ask.

"Texas," she snarls, still typing rapidly. "We're going to need Zephyr1."

"I'll deal with it," I tell her, and climb stiffly off the couch, deciding that it's not the most comfortable place to sleep. I cross the room to the desk that's in the corner, and pick up the phone. "Koenig? Sorry to disturb you, but we're going to need the Zephyr1 prepped ASAP, please."

Billy, to my relief, responds immediately, asking pertinent operational questions, then promises to get the plane prepared, and to wake up whoever else Daisy wants on the op.

"Who d'you need?" I ask her, pressing the handset to my chest as I turn to look at her.

"Joey, Elena, Mack, May, Jemma, and Erica, the new girl." She rubs a hand over her face and I resolve to make her some coffee before we leave. "And half a dozen regular agents as back up."

I nod, and repeat the list to Billy, naming the half dozen other agents to accompany us. I put the phone down, then head towards our bedroom. "I'm going to get dressed and make some coffee," I tell Daisy, and she mumbles what I assume is an acknowledgement, her attention still focused on her laptop.

I hurry into our room, wondering if I've got time for a shower first, and deciding that a quick, cold shower will do as much to clear the fog from my brain as coffee. Twenty minutes later I carry a tray holding a pot of coffee, two mugs, and a plate of Danish pastries back into our quarters, and Daisy's head comes up, almost like a hunting dog scenting the air.

"Phil, you're a lifesaver," she says in obvious relief.

I set the tray down to the side of her laptops, and pour her a mug of coffee, and as she takes it from me, she wraps her other hand around the back of my neck and tugs me down for a quick kiss. I chuckle softly, then pour my own coffee.

"The pastries are for you," I tell her. "We'll take whatever you don't eat now with us and you can eat the rest en route."

She nods, her mouth full of coffee, and turns back to her laptop.

Less than an hour after her alarm went off, we're in the air, on our way to Texas, and Daisy's standing in the command centre of the plane, briefing her team and the other agents. She and Dr Simmons have made me promise to stay aboard Zephyr1 and run comms for the assault team as I'm still not fully recovered from the firefight two days ago. As my still-healing ribs have been aching ever since I woke up on the couch, I don't argue with them. And the truth is my leg is also troubling me, although I've yet to admit that to either Daisy or Jemma Simmons – in part because I know Daisy will express guilt – as she always does – over the fact that my leg got so badly injured when she, while under Hive's Sway, brought part of the base down.

Listening to her issuing orders, I find myself (not for the first time) embarrassingly aroused, and I'm very glad I opted for jeans and a knee length coat over my black sweater and polo shirt because at least no one can see my inappropriate reaction, although I'm fairly sure Daisy must be at least peripherally aware of my condition – she usually is.

She finishes the briefing, then gives me a nod, and we move into the office that whoever's leading an op uses for privacy. She closes the door, then turns to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I'll be okay," she tells me in a firm, no-nonsense tone.

"I know," I tell her, hoping that I sound as if I believe my words. She probably will be okay, though – she's the most capable agent I know – even May has acknowledged that Daisy's outstripped her now that she has such fine control of her powers, and can mesh them with her other combat skills so seamlessly. 

She kisses me, and I moan quietly as her hands slide down my back to cup my ass, pressing my groin more closely to hers.

"I'm sorry we don't have time for more," she whispers by my ear, and I try to suppress a shiver of arousal because I have ridiculously sensitive ears, and her voice has always been a turn on for me, as Daisy's fully aware.

"So am I," I tell her, "but it's okay – we'll save it for when you're back."

She smirks at me, then kisses me again. "Yeah, Phil, that's a very good plan."

I smirk back, then pull myself gently away. "Go and kick Watchdog ass," I tell her. "And bring your ass back home safe."

She chuckles. "Is that your equivalent of 'Don't die out there'?" she asks in a teasing tone.

I grin. "Yeah, I reckon it might be."

"Well take care of your own fine ass while I'm gone."

I shake my head, put my hands on her shoulders and turn her gently to face the door, then reach past her to open it for her. "I'll see you when you get back," I say, and she looks back at me then nods, her expression suddenly sober.

"I'll be back." She turns fully around and heads back to the command centre, all business, and I follow her, hoping she can bring everyone home safe.


End file.
